


Excellent Developments

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley is proud of the post-war progress of the Wizarding world and Severus is the first to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excellent Developments

**Author's Note:**

> Post war AU, established relationships, mpreg

  


 

Kingsley Shacklebolt surveyed the crowded area inside Flourish & Blotts. The bookstore hadn't been packed with this many people since Gilderoy Lockhart's last book signing. Severus Snape was completely opposite of that buffoon, as he autographed the new edition of his memoirs. Harry hovered, a suspicious eye on the people surging around his partner.

"Never thought I'd see this day," a voice murmured in his ear. "Snape smiling."

Kingsley grinned, turning to see his pregnant husband beside him. "Happiness does that to people, Neville."

Neville snorted, hand resting on his belly. "I think I prefer _our_ new edition, myself."

"Quite."

* * *

Neville shook hands with Snape and gave Harry a hug.

As Snape turned to greet Kingsley, Harry leaned close. "Hey, Nev, can I—" He waved towards Neville's baby bump.

"Of course," Neville said as opened his robes and smiled in encouragement as Harry laid his hand carefully on the curve of his belly. The tingle of Harry's magic surprised Neville as did the baby stirring, kicking against Harry's fingers.

Harry gasped. "I can feel the baby moving!"

Neville nodded as he listened to Harry, hearing both the delight and the envy in his friend's voice. "You could be next."

* * *

"Neville looked good today," Harry said casually, taking a sip of his wine.

Severus almost laughed as he saw his husband watching his reaction. "Remarking hale for a man about to delivery his first progeny."

"It must be wonderful having a child of your own."

Not missing the wistful tone in Harry's voice, Severus paused in cutting his meat. He'd been waiting for Harry to bring up the topic of babies.

"Perhaps an offspring would end that reckless streak you have."

"You mean you'd want—"

"With you? Absolutely, and I believe I've the skill to brew a pregnancy potion."

* * *

Groaning, Harry buried his face in the pillow as Severus pounded into him, hard and fast. Harry reached down, fisting his throbbing cock and began stroking frantically as Severus thrust deep. His climax ripped through as Harry felt Severus shudder against him, before collapsing on his back.

Carefully, Harry eased Severus down on the bed, pausing to kiss his rounded belly. "All right?'

"Of course," Severus huffed, shifting to get comfortable.

Harry hid a smile. "I could've carried him, you know."

"I think not! You may be a skilled Auror, but that's hardly suited…"

Harry silenced him with a kiss.

* * *


End file.
